


The Telltale Statuette

by yhlee (etothey)



Series: Ward and Danny's Adventures [4]
Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, Heist, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothey/pseuds/yhlee
Summary: Stealing mystical objects never ends well.
Series: Ward and Danny's Adventures [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700527
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12





	The Telltale Statuette

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts).



The heist _seemed_ like it was going fine until they reached the getaway vehicle.

Ward was driving, because he wouldn't let Danny do it. (Three defensive driving classes and Danny's driving was _still_ awful.) "Get in!" he whispered as Danny took shotgun, clutching the bag. The rumpled mini-duffel bag _totally_ did not look like it was being used as temporary storage for a purloined mystical statuette.

They had just gotten out of the parking complex when Ward heard the voice. He yelped and goosed the accelerator. "The _hell_ , Danny, who's following us?"

"There's no one, I swear!" Even Danny looked alarmed, though.

"You have violated the sanctity of this sacred compound," said a squeaky voice from the mini-duffel bag. It was surprisingly clearly audible, instead of sounding muffled by the layers of fabric and (Ward suspected) dirty socks.

"Just keep going," Danny said. "We can find someone in Chinatown who knows how to de-enchant this."

Ward wove in and out of traffic as the car vroomed audibly. "Are you sure?" he said, his eyes darting back and forth. "I really don't want to be cursed again...you remember the cat café incident..."

Danny grinned wryly. "What, you're afraid of a squeaky voice?"

"Ward Meachum," the statue said from within the bag, "last year your taxes were incorrect."

Danny's eyebrows flew up, and he shot Ward a vaguely judging look.

Ward groaned.

"Ward Meachum," the statue went on, "you donated several hundred thousand tax-deductible dollars to charities and _didn't deduct them from your taxes_."

"Shut _up_ ," Ward said, not sure who he was addressing, as Danny began to laugh.

"And here I thought you were committing some kind of skeezy tax fraud involving Swiss bank accounts," Danny said.

"We are getting this statuette disenchanted and never speaking of this again," Ward informed him.

Danny just kept laughing.


End file.
